Tu es à moi
by Nicolina
Summary: -Tu es à moi. J’ai dit ces mots sans réfléchir, mais je les pense, du plus profond de mon cœur. Slash Albus Severus/Scorpius. Fic terminée.
1. Chapitre 1

**Tu es à moi**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Albus Severus/Scorpius

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Genre: Romance, drame

Petit mot : Voici une fiction qui va s'articuler en plusieurs chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 1**

-Tu es à moi.

J'ai dit ces mots sans réfléchir, mais je les pense, du plus profond de mon cœur. C'est une déclaration, quelque chose d'immuable. J'ai pensé que ça l'empêcherait de partir, mais, c'était une grande erreur.

&&&&&

-Dépêche-toi, tu vas nous mettre en retard.

Quelle plaie ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'oblige à y aller ? Je n'aime pas cette école. Peut-être que lui l'a apprécié pendant ces années là-bas, mais moi, je déteste Poudlard. C'est trop grand, c'est trop froid. Je me sens. . . seul.

-Albus Severus, dépêche-toi.

-J'arrive, papa.

Je sors de ma chambre avec mes affaires en trainant des pieds. Arrivé devant l'escalier, je vois mon père m'attend en fronçant les sourcils. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, quelle blague. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il est, mais c'est mon père. Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse. Je descends malgré-moi.

-Arrête de faire traîner ta valise dans l'escalier, tu fais du bruit pour rien, dit papa. Et j'aimerais que tu accélère le rythme, sinon on n'y sera encore demain.

-J'aimerais bien, grognais-je.

-Albus. . .

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Quelle plaie ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, dans cette famille ? Etre l'enfant du milieu n'a rien de drôle. James est le plus adulé, il est intelligent et sportif, rien que ça. Lily, quant à elle, c'est la petite dernière, la petite fille mignonne à qui on ne refuse rien.

Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis toujours laissé pour compte. Je n'ai pas de talent particulier, je ne suis pas très doué à l'école. Je ne suis personne. La seule chose que j'aimerais, c'est exister dans le cœur d'un seule personne. Une personne, ce n'est pas trop demander ? Si je ne peux pas exister pour ma famille, alors j'aimerais me consacrer et aimer entièrement cette personne, n'être là que pour elle. Mais est-ce possible ?

-Albus, grogne une fois de plus papa.

Dire que les gens disent que je ressemble à Harry Potter. Pourtant, je ne suis pas du tout comme lui, quand les gens vont-ils le comprendre ? Je ne sauverais pas le monde sorcier. Je ne jouerais jamais au Quidditch, je ne me lèverais pas contre l'autorité, parce que je n'en ai rien à faire des autres.

J'ai quinze ans et je préfèrerais être une autre personne. Je vais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, l'année où je devrais passer mes buses, mais quel intérêt de choisir une voix plutôt qu'une autre, puisque je ne veux pas être un sorcier.

Nous arrivons pour que nous puissions prendre le train. Lily colle James, comme d'habitude. C'est le grand frère. Elle vient rarement me voir pour me demander quelque chose, elle préfère, l'ainé. Je monte rapidement dans le train en disant au-revoir brièvement à mes parents. Même si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je préfère que ce calvaire se termine le plus rapidement possible. Et puis, les au-revoir sur le quai d'une gare, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Je me trouve rapidement un compartiment vide. J'ai besoin de tranquillité, je ne veux parler à personne et d'ailleurs, personne ne vient me parler. Ils ont peur de moi, ou plutôt, je les fais fuir en me montrant désagréable. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais dès le premier jour, ils ont cru que je serais comme Harry Potter.

Je m'assois près de la fenêtre, comme ça, je pourrais voir défiler le paysage tranquillement, en espérant que personne ne viendra m'ennuyer. Mais mon souhait ne tarda pas à se briser. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je pus voir une tête blonde apparaître dans l'encadrement. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demande-t-il.

-Le train est à tout le monde, Malfoy.

Il s'assoit sans un mot, se mettant en face de moi. Je le vois mettre sa tête contre la vitre et fermer les yeux. C'est étrange, cette sensation de calme qui émane de lui. Je sais qu'il est seul, lui aussi, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il doit aimer la solitude, mais s'il s'isole autant, c'est à cause des autres, ils le rejettent parce qu'il est un Malfoy. Ils ne sont pas très bien vus depuis la dernière guerre. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Pourquoi lui rejetait la faute alors que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a commis ? Ce doit être la nature humaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager ?

Je sursaute. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir observé si longtemps. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer ses yeux noisette. Il doit les tenir de sa mère. Je me souviens que ceux de son père sont bleus.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te regarde alors, mets-toi ailleurs, dis-je.

Ses joues commencent à rougir. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de si gênant ? Il détourne le regard pour continuer à regarder le paysage qui défile depuis plusieurs minutes. Je suis persuadé que James et Lily ne me cherchent même pas. Ils se fichent bien d'où je peux être. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvre une seconde fois et je vois James me regarder d'un air furibond.

-Ah tu es là, dit-il.

-Oui, je suis là, tu le vois bien.

-Papa et maman ont été très vexés que tu partes si vite. Tu as même oublié de prendre l'argent dont tu as besoin. Si tu n'en veux pas, je me ferais un plaisir de le prendre.

-Alors, vas-y, ne te gêne pas.

-Très bien, c'est ton dernier mot ?

-Oui, lâche-moi, maintenant.

-Et pour les parents ?

-Je leur écrirais.

-Tu ne le fais jamais.

-Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu me fais chier ?

-Al, surveille tes paroles et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Demande mon frère en désignant Malfoy.

-Je fais ce que je veux avec lui.

-Ne me dis pas que. . . tu es ami avec lui ?

-Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

-Mais. . .

Je me lève et m'approche de mon frère. Je me mets face à lui pour lui montrer que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le dessus.

-Scorpius est mon ami, maintenant tu peux retourner te pavaner devant les autres et pester que ton frère est ami avec un Malfoy. Comme ça, tu te feras plaindre et tu auras encore plus d'admiratrice.

James me regarde avec colère. Tant mieux si je l'ai fait enrager, c'était l'effet que je voulais produire. De quoi il se mêle à la fin ? Et c'est quoi cette discrimination à deux balles ? Raison de plus pour que je me rapproche de Malfoy. Après tout, lui, il ne demande rien et ne doit rien à personne.

-Tu es vraiment un abruti Albus, dit James.

-Je sais, tu me l'as assez répété quand on été enfant.

James sort du compartiment et part comme une furie. Je ferme la porte et vais me rasseoir. C'est plutôt lui, l'abruti.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord pour être ami avec toi.

-Oui, je sais, mais. . . j'ai envie d'être ton ami. Est-ce que ça te dit ?

Je lui tends la main. Il la regarde comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter, pourtant contre toute attente, il la prit.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con, Potter. Je sais que c'est du flan.

-Si tu le sais alors tant mieux, dis-je avec un sourire.

&&&&&

Je le vois s'éloigner, non, je ne souhaite pas son départ. Scorpius, reste avec moi.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Tu es à moi**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Albus Severus/Scorpius

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Genre: Romance, drame

Petit mot : Voici la suite, un chapitre très court. Merci à Elodie pour ses reviews sur mes autres fictions (si tu passes par là, vu que je n'ai pas ton adresse mail pour répondre ^^). Et merci aussi à Chibi pour sa review du chapitre 1.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 2**

Mon âme est brisée, pourtant, j'ai envie d'y croire. Peut-être devrais-je le rattraper. Je veux qu'il soit à moi. . . pour toujours. La personne qui m'a accepté, la personne qui a vu qui j'étais. La personne qui m'a aimée.

&&&&&

-Potter, tu es en retard.

-Je sais, mais c'est parce que je le voulais, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je me demande toujours pourquoi je souris comme un idiot quand je suis avec Scorpius. Est-ce parce que j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir un ami, d'être enfin visible à quelqu'un ? Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude, parce que Scorpius a l'habitude de se montrer arrogant avec moi, alors qu'il ne l'est pas avec les autres. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il m'accepte.

-Si tu veux vraiment que l'on soit ami, apprends déjà à arriver à l'heure.

-Si je veux.

-Ne joue pas aux gamins, Potter.

-N'aies pas l'air si sérieux, Malfoy.

-Si je veux.

J'éclate de rire. Oui, ce doit être ça, cette sensation d'exister enfin. Il commence à faire froid. Je suis gelé. Nous sommes en novembre et il fait déjà un froid de canard. Scorpius est emmitouflé dans un manteau dont je n'ose même pas savoir le prix. Papa Malfoy a dû payer ça une fortune pour que son fils chéri n'attrape pas froid. Je ne me pleins pas vraiment de mes vêtement, mais, d'un autre côté, j'aurais dû m'habiller plus chaudement aujourd'hui. La veste que j'ai mise n'est pas assez chaude pour les températures que l'on a actuellement.

-Arrête de greloter, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, dit mon cher ami Scorpius avec dédain.

-Il faudrait que tu ais déjà un cerveau pour réfléchir, Malfoy.

-La ferme, Potter, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse ravaler ta langue.

Je me rapproche de Scorpius, je me mets face à lui, assez proche de son visage. Je louche presque sur ses yeux et son nez.

-Essaie un peu pour voir, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Ah oui ? Ne me tente pas.

C'est alors que Scorpius se jette sur moi et nous commençons à nous chamailler gentiment jusqu'à ce que Scorpius prenne le dessus. Je ne le pensais pas si fort. Il ne le laisse pas paraître en tout cas. Il est assis sur moi, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage. C'est étrange, mais cela lui va bien de sourire de la sorte, même si c'est un sourire de satisfaction. Je pourrais même dire qu'il est vraiment beau.

Il se penche soudain sur moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine gêne. Il a son visage si près. Cette fois, je rigole un peu moins, pourtant, ce n'est pas une sensation qui me déplait.

-Alors, tu avoues ta défaite ? Demande-t-il avec toute l'arrogance dont il peut faire preuve.

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Tu as toujours envie que je te fasse ravaler ta langue ?

Je me mets sur mes coudes et là nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je m'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Tu pourrais tout aussi bien faire autre chose avec la tienne, non ?

Soudain, il se relève. C'était peut-être la phrase de trop. Il s'est éloigné de moi tellement loin qu'il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me lever et le rejoindre. Il faut que j'arrange la situation, sinon il va me détester.

-Eh Malfoy, je plaisantais, ne le prends pas comme ça. Je ne te pensais pas si émotif.

-Je ne suis pas émotif, mais tu es un idiot de dire des choses pareilles.

-Désolé.

Scorpius n'ose plus me regarder. Et merde, pourquoi j'ai été si bête. J'aurais dû ravaler ma langue moi-même. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas que Scorpius s'éloigne de moi.

-Eh Scorpius, ça va aller ? Ce n'est rien de grave. C'était juste une blague entre ami, ok ?

-Oui, dit-il.

Et puis, c'est là qu'il se met à sourire. Il se rapproche de moi et cette fois c'est à lui de me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Je t'ai fait marcher et toi tu as couru.

Il s'éloigne de moi et commence à s'en aller. Je n'y crois pas, il faisait semblant. Je m'apprête à le rattraper pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne se moque pas de moi de la sorte mais, je me ravise. Oui, c'était bien ça, la vie que je voulais. Je rattrape finalement Scorpius qui m'attendait un peu plus loin et nous rentrons tranquillement au château.

&&&&&

Après ces moments que l'on a passé ensemble, je pensais qu'il avait enfin compris ce que je ressentais, mais finalement, il n'a pas compris. Il a préféré les ignorer, pourtant, j'ai envie de croire que tout ce qui s'est passé cette année n'était pas qu'une mise en scène. J'espère encore qu'il se retourne pour revenir vers moi, mais il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je dois faire quelque chose pour que tout ce qui s'est produit ne soit pas en vain et que je ne regrette pas tout ce qui est arrivé.

Scorpius, attends-moi. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, parce que je t'. . .

**A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Tu es à moi**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Albus Severus/Scorpius

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Genre: Romance, drame

Petit mot : Voici la suite de cette fiction. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre. Après celui-là, il ne restera que deux chapitres. ^^

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 3**

Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas Scorpius ? J'ai voulu t'aimer et tu ne l'as pas supporté. Pourtant, nous avons vécu des moments d'amour intense et je ne veux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé. Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie. Scorpius.

&&&&&

-Pourquoi je suis obligé de t'accompagner à cette sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Demande Scorpius avec un air bougon.

-Parce que nous sommes amis. Allez, viens, je ne veux pas y aller seul.

-Gamin.

-Toi-même. Scorpius, tu vas partir pour les vacances de Noël, j'aimerais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble.

-Mais on passe déjà tout notre temps ensemble.

-Je sais, mais. . .

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire, mais il va me manquer quand il va partir. Je vais devoir rentrer aussi chez mes parents et je n'en ai aucune envie. James ne me parle plus depuis que je suis ami avec Scorpius. Lily m'ignore aussi parce qu'elle suit notre grand frère. Quand à nos parents, je ne suis pas sûr que papa voit d'un très bon œil que je traine avec un Malfoy. James n'a pas pu s'empêcher de cafter. Ca me met en colère, surtout que de toute façon, je le leur aurais dit. Quel idiot, ce James.

Donc, maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de rentrer car Poudlard est l'endroit où j'ai pu être ami avec Scorpius et j'ai peur de me séparer de lui, comme si tout ça allait disparaitre après les vacances scolaire. Espérons que non, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-il en soupirant.

-Rien, j'ai juste envie qu'on passe du temps ensemble, c'est tout.

Il me regarde avec suspicion, mais finalement, il cède.

-C'est bon, je viens, mais ne sois pas en retard.

-Promis. On se rejoint tout à l'heure pour partir.

-Ok !

Il a un air renfrogné sur le visage. Il est vraiment mignon comme ça. Je m'attache de plus en plus à lui. Il est vraiment différent de ce que je pensais et surtout, il recherche quand même la compagnie des autres. Je l'ai senti à sa façon d'être avec moi.

Un peu plus tard, je rejoins Scorpius devant l'entrée du château. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il est emmitouflé dans son écharpe et il a les mains dans ses poches.

-Eh beh ! Tu ne vas pas avoir froid comme ça.

-Tu es en retard, dit-il à travers l'écharpe.

-De seulement deux minutes.

-C'est deux minutes de perdu.

-Tu avais tellement envie de passer du temps avec moi ? C'est vraiment adorable.

-La ferme.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il est vraiment mignon. J'aime quand il a son air bougon. Nous partons pour Pré-au-lard. Scorpius est toujours vexé et moi j'affiche un sourire joyeux. Je sens que cette journée va être très agréable. Alors que nous arrivons à l'entrée du village, Scorpius s'arrête.

-Tu veux aller où ? Demande-t-il.

-Chez Honeydukes.

-Les sucreries, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dis-je avec effarement. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en manges jamais ?

-Tu m'as déjà vu en manger ?

-Non.

-Alors, tu as ta réponse. Je préfère ce qui est épicé et salé.

-Oh, je vois !

-Tu ne vois rien du tout, tu es myope comme une taupe.

-C'est pas gentil.

Je boude dans mon coin, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps parce que je sais que Scorpius va me dire une chose gentille pour que je revienne vers lui. Il est comme ça, il aime faire plaisir et j'aime quand il est comme ça.

-Alors, on y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Chez Honeydukes.

Je souris. Oui, vraiment, j'aime sa façon d'être et d'un pas joyeux, enfin surtout pour moi, nous nous dirigeons chez le marchand de sucrerie. Un peu plus tard, nous ressortons avec pleins de bonbons. Heureusement que j'avais gardé un peu d'économie. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ce que m'avait donné papa et maman à James. Ca aurait été mieux dans ma poche que dans la sienne. James est un vrai panier percé. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a déjà plus d'argent et qu'il va demander à nos parents de lui en donner quand on rentrera pour Noël. Et bien sûr, ils diront oui.

-Pourquoi tu en as pris autant ? Demande Scorpius.

-Bah pour les manger.

-Toi tout seul ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait en manger ensemble.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

-Je sais, mais tu peux goûter pour me faire plaisir.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin.

-Allez Scorpius.

Il grogne dans sa barbe et prononce un « d'accord » presque inaudible. Je l'ai entendu, même s'il a fait exprès de le dire tout bas. Nous allons nous asseoir en sortie de la ville après être passé chez le libraire.

-Finalement, tu avais quelque chose à acheter, dis-je à Scorpius alors que nous nous asseyons sur des pierres.

-Je voulais juste regarder s'ils avaient le livre que je voulais, rien de plus. Je l'aurais acheté plus tard.

-J'aurais pu te l'offrir.

-Pourquoi, tu l'aurais fait ?

-Déjà parce que nous sommes amis et comme cadeau de Noël. Maintenant, il va falloir que je me creuse la tête pour te trouver quelque chose.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te creuser grand-chose vu que tu n'as rien dans la tête.

Je pose tranquillement ce que j'ai sur moi, à savoir mon sac de confiserie. Je m'approche de Scorpius et lui prends doucement son livre pour ne pas l'abimer. Je vais le mettre avec le reste de mes affaires et d'un coup, je me jette sur Scorpius. Nous tombons tous les deux dans la neige et je me retrouve sur lui.

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

Ca, il va me le payer, ni une ni deux, j'ouvre son manteau et lui soulève son pull et commence à le chatouiller. Il se tord de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

-Alors, répète, maintenant ?

-Non, arrête. . . Je. . . S'il. . . te plait.

-Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu le mérites ?

-Oui, je suis. . . désolé.

-Oh Scorpius Malfoy qui s'excuse et me supplie en moins de deux minutes, je ne peux pas refuser.

J'arrête de le chatouiller et je le vois qui essaie de reprendre son souffle. Il émet des petits rires par moment. Sa tête est tournée sur le côté. Il a les joues toutes rouges et à cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Je me penche sur lui, mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il le tourne pour me regarder et je vois une lueur d'incompréhension sur son visage. Je sais que je me rapproche, mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire exactement. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dis-je en me penchant de plus en plus sur lui.

Nos visages sont assez proches l'un de l'autre. Mais assez proche pourquoi faire quoi ? J'ai une sensation bizarre dans le bas ventre, comme si quelqu'un dansait dans mes entrailles. Mais, ça n'a rien de désagréable. Scorpius ne bouge pas, il semble même figé et je le trouve de plus en plus magnifique. Ses yeux noisette brillent et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que je ne peux plus contrôler mon corps.

Mes lèvres ont rejoint les siennes et je peux sentir le corps de Scorpius se contracter. Je ferme les yeux, ses lèvres sont un peu sèches à cause du froid, mais cette sensation, sa peau contre la mienne, son corps contre le mien, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y éprouver du plaisir, comme si c'était ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps. C'est une sensation intense qui fait vibrer mon corps.

Pourtant, le baiser s'arrête brusquement quand Scorpius reprend ses esprits et me pousse loin de lui. C'est à ce moment que je comprends ce que je viens de faire. J'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et bizarrement, je ne le regrette pas. Je suis même content de l'avoir fait, parce que j'ai compris ce que c'était ce sentiment que j'avais au fond de moi depuis quelque temps.

-Tu as perdu la tête ? Demande Scorpius avec calme.

Pourquoi ce calme ? Ne devrait-il pas être en colère contre moi ? Ne devrait-il pas partir comme tous les autres le feraient si on leur faisait ça, sans leur accord ?

-Je. . .

Mais aucuns mots ne me viennent. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé, alors que je ne le suis pas. J'avais envie de ce moment et il est arrivé, maintenant, advienne que pourra. Je ne suis plus maître de mon destin.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça, dit-il.

Oui, je comprends, je le comprends parfaitement. Mais pourrais-je ne plus recommencer ? Maintenant, que j'y ai goûté, j'en veux encore. Je vais essayer de me retenir, pour notre amitié. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Finalement, les vacances loin de lui ne devraient pas me faire de mal, comme ça, je pourrais mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Scorpius s'est levé, mais moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je l'ai déçu, mais je ne peux pas m'excuser. Cependant, contre toute attente, Scorpius me tends la main. Je le regarde avec incompréhension. Lui, ne me regarde pas. Il a toujours cette petite rougeur sur le visage. Je prends sa main et me relève. Il récupère son livre et moi mes sucreries et nous rentrons au château en silence.

&&&&&

Le rejet, c'était la chose que je ne voulais pas de ta part. Ce jour-là, tu m'as accepté, même après ce que j'avais fait, alors pourquoi maintenant, tu veux plus de ces moments ? Pourquoi alors que l'on s'aime ? Parce que je le sais. . . Tu m'aimes, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, ton attitude te trahit. Tu es amoureux de moi et ça ne changera pas.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tu es à moi**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Albus Severus/Scorpius

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Genre: Romance, drame

Petit mot : C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Eh oui, c'est bientôt fini. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 4**

Quand je suis revenu ce jour-là, tu m'as consolé et je me suis dit que tout irait pour le mieux, que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver parce que tu étais là. Pourtant, pourquoi dois-je te voir partir, regarder ta silhouette s'éloigner de moi ? Pourquoi ? Scorpius, je veux comprendre.

*****

Ca y'est, je suis revenu à la maison. Mes parents nous ont attendus James, Lily et moi à la gare. Ils ont accueilli chaleureusement mon frère et ma sœur. Quant à moi, ils m'ont regardé en silence et nous sommes partis.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, je suis monté directement dans ma chambre. A quoi bon avoir une longue discussion avec eux, de toute façon, ils ne comprendraient pas. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je sens que mes yeux se ferment tout seul. J'ai envie de dormir et de ne plus penser à rien.

Pourtant, mes pensées se tournent vers Scorpius. Il me manque, pourtant, je pense qu'il était nécessaire que l'on se sépare un moment. J'ai bien compris qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a dit au-revoir brièvement. J'espère juste qu'il ne me rejettera pas à la rentrée.

J'entends soudain la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir qui c'est. Je préfère faire semblant de dormir, peut-être que cette personne me laissera tranquille. Mais apparemment, elle n'est pas du même avis que moi. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Al.

C'est James. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille, comme il le fait si bien d'habitude ? Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser en paix.

-Al, je vous ai vu, Malfoy et toi.

-Tu nous vois tous les jours, ce n'est pas difficile.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je me lève et m'assois sur mon lit. Je regarde James, espérant qu'il n'ait pas vu ce que je pense.

-Comment tu peux faire ça ? C'est vraiment dégoûtant, dit James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

-Je t'ai vu embrasser Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais tombé si bas.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais si lui nous a vus, est-ce que d'autres personnes auraient pu nous voir ? J'espère que non, parce que ça nous mettrait vraiment dans l'embarras, Scorpius et moi et cette fois, il ne voudra vraiment plus me parler.

-Tu es le seul à nous avoir vus ?

-Je crois, il n'y avait personne avec moi. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-C'était juste une blague, rien de plus.

-Ca n'en avait pas l'air.

-Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas me croire, c'est ton problème, alors lâche-moi.

-Très bien, dit-il en se levant, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter, tu vas mal tourner.

-La seule personne qui tourne mal ici, c'est toi.

La colère commence à monter. Je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Il me donne des leçons de moral alors que c'est le premier à faire des bêtises. James est dans l'encadrement de la porte et il se retourne une dernière fois.

-Je l'ai dit aux parents, maintenant, débrouille-toi avec eux.

-James, dégage avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

Il s'en va. Quand la porte se ferme derrière lui, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Papa et maman sont au courant. Quelle galère ! Ca ne pouvait pas être pire, surtout qu'il n'y a rien de grave, j'ai juste embrassé Scorpius. C'était un petit baiser. Un baiser qui m'a fait vibrer. Je vais vraiment devenir fou. Je crois que j'aime beaucoup Scorpius, je l'aime vraiment. C'est le seul qui m'a accepté. Je soupire, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué ?

La porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois et cette fois, je me lève et m'assois sur le bord de mon lit. Est-ce que je ne peux pas ruminer tranquillement ? Je regarde papa. Il s'avance et ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Nous devons parler, dit-il.

Je n'aime pas quand il dit ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'est un peu ce qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il est. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire comme je le souhaite ?

-Que ce soit clair, dis-je, je ne me séparerais pas de Scorpius. Quoi qu'ai pu te dire James, ce n'est que de l'amitié.

-Que soit ça ou autre chose, ça ne change rien à ma façon de penser. Pourquoi Malfoy ?

-Parce qu'il m'a accepté comme j'étais.

-Mais tout le monde t'accepte comme tu es, Albus.

-Je crois que tu ne me connais pas assez alors, dis-je en baissant la tête. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que je n'avais pas d'amis. A ton avis, pourquoi je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard ? Je m'ennuyais là-bas, je n'aimais pas y aller. Je ne voulais pas être un sorcier. Ca m'aurait été égal d'aller dans une école moldu, au moins, eux ne m'auraient pas regardé comme le fils de Harry Potter.

-Alors, c'est ça, et c'est pour cela qui tu t'es acoquiné avec Malfoy ?

-Au début, c'était pour faire enrager James, parce qu'il m'avait vu dans le train avec lui. Mais, maintenant, c'est mon ami et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Lui aussi est seul, parce qu'on le rejette à cause de son nom, alors ne me donne pas de leçon de moral. Je suis libre de choisir mes amis, même s'ils ne te plaisent pas.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'être ami avec lui, cependant sois prudent.

-Papa, la guerre est finie, Scorpius n'est pas son père. Je crois que les gens ne le comprennent pas.

Papa me regarde. Peut-être qu'il a compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Il s'en va sans un mot, mais je crois qu'il aurait voulu me convaincre de laisser Scorpius et de me trouver des amis normaux. Pourtant, c'est lui que je veux. Pourquoi personne ne veut le comprendre ? Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Nous passons Noël chez mes grands parents. Maman ne me parle même plus, mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Toute la famille est là, on est un peu à l'étroit, mais ça ne semble gêner personne.

Je m'éloigne un peu des autres et d'ailleurs ils ne semblent pas vouloir de ma compagnie, alors je préfère sortir. Je crois qu'ils sont au courant. Ce que j'aimerais rentrer à Poudlard et voir Scorpius, mais lui aussi est retourné chez ses parents. J'espère juste que ça se passe bien pour lui. Je suis dehors et je regarde les étoiles. Je voudrais être ailleurs. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi.

-Albus, ne reste pas dehors, tu vas attraper froid.

-Je préfère être dehors, grand-père.

-Allez, ne dis pas de bêtise, dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tout le monde t'attend pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, personne ne m'attend. Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais ce qui se passe. Ton père m'en a parlé.

-Et tu sais aussi, que maman ne me parle plus.

-Ginny s'y fera.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Je regarde grand-père. Je ne le pensais pas si compréhensif. Il a souffert à cause du grand-père de Scorpius et je pensais qu'il lui en voudrait toujours.

-Non, on ne peut pas t'empêcher de voir Scorpius Malfoy, même si pour moi, j'aurais préféré que tu te choisisses un autre ami, mais si tu es heureux comme ça, alors ça me va.

-Merci grand-père.

Je me rapproche de lui et il me prend dans ses bras. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu après tout. Nous rentrons, mais je sens que la tension est toujours présente.

-Eh bien, enfin, dit James. Monsieur se décide enfin à revenir.

-James, arrête un peu, dit papa.

Noël est enfin passé et le jour de l'an aussi, mais je ne me sens toujours pas à ma place. J'ai écrit à Scorpius. Il m'a répondu peu de temps après. Il n'est pas fâché et il me parle toujours. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de notre retour à Poudlard. Scorpius et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans le train, mais nous n'avons échangé aucuns mots au moment de nos retrouvailles.

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Maman ne m'a pas dit au-revoir, papa a esquissé un geste, mais je suis partis avec le sentiment que je ne pourrais rien changer, que je ne pourrais pas faire changer d'avis, maman.

-Albus, ça ne va pas ?

-Mes parents savent que je t'ai embrassé. James leur a dit.

Scorpius vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je le sens passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Essaie-t-il vraiment de me consoler ? Mais s'il se rapproche aussi près, ne vais-je pas être tenté encore une fois de l'embrasser ?

-Ils l'ont pris comment ?

-Pas très bien, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui les embête.

-C'est que tu es ami avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je suis désolé Scorpius.

-Et tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Non.

J'ai dit ce mot avec tellement de conviction que Scorpius fait les yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser. Soudain, un sourire s'affiche sur son visage et il se rapproche de moi. Nos visages sont tellement proches, mais je ne peux pas faire comme la dernière fois. Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de sentir encore ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son regard, mais ses yeux ont quelque chose de lumineux et c'est à ce moment-là que je comprends que c'est lui qui fait le premier pas. Il a fermé les yeux et ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Cette fois, elles sont douces, il fait chaud dans le train, malgré le froid hivernal extérieur. C'est cette sensation que je voulais sentir, le contact de son corps et je sens à cet instant, ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour approfondir le baiser.

Je n'ose pas me laisser aller et pourtant quand sa langue commence à toucher les miennes, je me perds dans ces sensations. Mon corps ne répond plus et je sens que je le prends dans mes bras pour être le plus proche possible de lui. Nos lèvres s'unissent et se désunissent à un rythme si rapide que je ne sais même où j'en suis, ni depuis combien temps nous sommes là.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombent sur ceux de Scorpius. Il a le regard pétillant et un magnifique sourire. Je le sers contre moi.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire, que nous sommes ensemble ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, j'ai réfléchis pendant les vacances et je ne peux pas me séparer de toi.

&&&&&

Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça, si c'est pour m'abandonner aujourd'hui. J'aurais préféré que tu me rejettes ou que l'on en reste là, que nous ne soyons qu'ami. Pourtant, tu as accepté mon amour et tu me l'as rendu, alors pourquoi me laisse-tu ?

**A suivre**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Tu es à moi**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Albus Severus/Scorpius

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime, limite Lemon (d'où le M)

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Genre: Romance, drame

Petit mot : Voici la fin de cette fiction. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer des reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin.

Bonne lecture. ^^

**Chapitre 5**

Je dois me rapprocher de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes sans me donner de réponse. Scorpius, dis-moi, as-tu aimé ces moments avec moi ?

&&&&&

La situation empire avec James. Il est de plus en plus contre moi et il surveille mes moindres faits et gestes. Il rapporte tout à papa et maman et je n'arrête pas de recevoir des lettres de papa me disant de faire attention à moi. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète vraiment et pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je me sens bien avec Scorpius et je suis vraiment amoureux de lui, mais ça papa ne le sait pas. Et heureusement.

Mais malgré mon bonheur, je ne peux pas voir Scorpius comme je veux. Nous préparons nos examens et avec la surveillance de James, il nous est très difficile de nous voir tranquillement. Pourtant, nous avons trouvé une salle où il ne peut pas entrer, une salle rien qu'à nous, où nous nous retrouvons tous les deux.

A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher un peu plus son corps. Sa peau m'électrise. Cette sensation sous mes doigts est très agréable. Il a la peau si blanche que j'ai peur parfois de le casser, pourtant, il n'est pas fragile. Le moment que je préfère c'est quand je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et que je le caresse avec ma langue, je sens à chaque fois son corps se cambrer de plaisir.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Il semble si fragile quand il est dans mes bras. J'embrasse son torse en s'arrêtant sur tous les endroits sensibles que je connais. J'en découvre chaque jour. Il est sensible et il réagit à chacune de mes caresses.

-Albus, soupire-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Il ne faut. . .

-Il ne faut pas quoi ?

Je ne peux pas arrêter Scorpius, j'ai envie de toi, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai peur de te faire fuir. Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque bout, mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Tu es à moi Scorpius.

Je lui embrasse le nombril et il se cambre un peu plus. Je sais qu'il est très tendu et que son excitation est maximale. Je le sens contre moi et je ne peux qu'en être content. J'aime l'effet que je lui fais. Je le vois mordiller ses lèvres et je reviens vers lui pour l'embrasser, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Je touche en même temps son entrejambes et je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

-Détends-toi Scorpius. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime.

Il se fige et pourtant je sais qu'il voulait que je lui dise. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et continue à le caresser. Il ferme les yeux de plaisir.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il.

Je souris. J'avais envie de l'entendre de sa part. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dévorer sa bouche et en même temps, j'ouvre doucement son pantalon pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je passe ensuite ma main sous son boxer. Ca n'est pas très pratique, mais dès que ma main entre en contact avec son sexe, je sens que Scorpius est vraiment excité et qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps à venir. Sa respiration est saccadée et cela m'excite de l'entendre, je suis moi-même à deux doigts d'exploser. Il est si excitant.

-Scorpius, je t'aime.

-Je. . . Je t'aime, dit-il en me regardant, ses yeux voilés par le désir.

Après plusieurs minutes intenses, il vient entre mes doigts et je ne peux m'empêcher de venir à mon tour. Je le prends ensuite dans mes bras. Sa respiration commence à se calmer et il semble reprendre ses esprits. Je me mets sur mon coude et le regarde. Il a le regard qui brille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je l'embrasse et ensuite, je le serre à nouveau dans mes bras.

&&&&&

Ce sont des moments de bonheur que je n'oublierais jamais, mais aujourd'hui, tu es venu me voir, avec un air grave après les vacances de printemps et j'ai vu que quelque chose avait changé. Tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Tu n'osais pas me regarder et j'ai crains le pire.

&&&&&

-C'est terminé.

Mon esprit se fige. Pourquoi ces mots dans ta bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par terminer. Pourquoi me dire ça ? Je croyais que tout allait bien. On s'est quitté avant les vacances, c'était le bonheur.

-Comment ça ?

-On ne peut pas continuer.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout allait bien, pourtant.

Scorpius ne dit pas ça. Ne pas continuer, pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire changer en si peu de temps ?

-On n'aurait pas dû aller si loin. Je ne veux plus que l'on se voit.

-Scorpius, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Albus, ne rends pas les choses difficile. J'ai réfléchis et je ne veux plus te voir.

Il ne me regarde pas alors, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Regarde-moi au moins. Ne me dis pas ça aussi froidement. Je t'en supplie.

-Je t'aime, dis-je avec difficulté, sentant les larmes arriver.

-Pas moi, dit-il froidement.

Et là, c'est un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il commence à s'éloigner de moi. Non, je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Pourtant, mes pieds ne veulent pas bouger.

-Scorpius, je t'aime.

Il ne me répond pas et continue de s'éloigner. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Alors, mes parents avaient raison ? James avait raison ? Non, tout se passait bien. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

-Tu es à moi.

J'ai crié ces mots sans réfléchir. Il s'arrête, mais ne se retourne pas. L'aurais-je ébranlé ? Je suis sûr qu'il tient encore à moi. Je dois le rattraper. Il reprend sa marche. Non, si je le laisse partir, maintenant, ce sera vraiment terminé et je le regretterais.

Je cours après lui et lui prends le bras. Je le prends dans mes bras. J'ai à peine le temps de m'apercevoir qu'il pleure.

-S'il te plait, reste avec moi. Quoiqu'il s'est passé, ne te sépare pas de moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Explique-moi, je veux comprendre.

-C'est mon père.

Donc voilà, c'est ça. Son père. Je commence à comprendre.

-Il sait, pour nous, continue-t-il. Je crois qu'on le lui a dit. Il était furieux après moi et il m'a menacé de me couper les vivres si je continuais à te voir. Il déteste ton père et il ne peut pas supporter que je sois avec toi. La seule personne qui ait été de mon côté, c'est ma grand-mère paternel, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait juste peur de me perdre parce que je suis son seul fils.

-Scorpius. . .

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Je voudrais dire que je peux comprendre la crainte de son père, mais non, je ne peux pas comprendre. J'aime Scorpius et je ne veux pas qu'une vieille querelle entre nos parents vienne entacher notre bonheur.

-Alors, tu veux vraiment m'abandonner ? Demandais-je.

-Non, mais j'aime mon père et je ne peux pas le laisser, seul. Depuis que ma mère est morte, il essaie de me protéger parce qu'il sait que c'est dur pour moi.

-Pourtant, il veut te couper les vivres.

-Je pense que ce ne sont que des paroles parce que c'est en contradiction avec ses sentiments. Je veux juste qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de mal.

-Je comprends, alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? Je t'aime Scorpius. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je suis à toi, pour toujours.

-Je le sais. Alors, laisse-moi du temps, laisse moi le temps de le convaincre.

-D'accord.

Je le prends dans mes bras. J'ai envie de le sentir près de moi, de voir qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment abandonné, que l'on sera ensemble quoiqu'il arrive.

-Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je t'aime Albus.

Il se sépare de moi et cette fois il s'éloigne de moi pour de bon. Je suis obligé de le laisser partir pour que l'on puisse être à nouveau ensemble.

&&&&&

Quelques mois ont passé depuis cette séparation et finalement, le père de Scorpius s'est fait une raison, même s'il n'approuve pas du tout notre relation. La relation avec mes parents n'est pas meilleure, mais maman s'est décidée à me parler de nouveau.

Malgré cela, je préfère me consacrer entièrement à Scorpius qui est finalement revenu vers moi et nous avons décidé d'ignorer les autres. Après tout, l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demande Scorpius.

-A toi, je pensais que tu seras à moi pour toujours.

-Je ne suis pas un objet.

-Je le sais, mais je t'appartiens aussi, non ?

-Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, Albus Severus Potter.

**Fin !**

**Voilà, c'est fini. Ca se termine plutôt bien. ^^ En tout cas, ça aurait pu être pire. A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**


End file.
